warframefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chimera Prolog
Chimera Prolog to krótkie zadanie głównej linii fabularnej. Jest ukryte w Kodeksie - gracz nie widzi go do jego ukończenia. Aby rozpocząć to zadanie należy ukończyć Wyrzeczenie. Nie jest możliwe do powtórzenia po jego zakończeniu. Nagradza gracza schematem broni Paracesis. Zostało wprowadzone w Aktualizacji 23.10. Jest kontynuacją zadania Wyrzeczenie. Gracza prowadzi tajemniczy The Man in The Wall. Zadanie przedstawia losy Ballasa po jego spotkaniu z Excaliburem Umbrą. Ballas przyzywa miecz - Paracesis i każe graczowi go wziąć by zakończyć wojnę. Przebieg zadania Aby aktywować to zadanie, należy po ukończeniu zadania Wyrzeczenie odwiedzić Pomieszczenie Mieszkalne na Orbiterze (na prawo od sali z Operatorem). Gracz nie musi być w trybie operatora. Orbiter Gracz musi udać się do Pomieszczenia Mieszkalnego. Gdy drzwi do niego otworzą się, zobaczy The Man in The Wall z hełmem Lotus na głowie. Zaśmieje się złowrogo i po chwili zniknie. Po jego zniknięciu hełm Lotus będzie na swoim miejscu, emanując mroczna energią. Gracz musi podejść do niego i dotknąć go. Lua: Rezerwuar Gracz ląduje na Lua. Musi iść naprzód. W tle słyszeć będzie śmiech The Man in The Wall. Posuwając się naprzód spotka go wychylającego się zza rogu. Będzie on obserwował gracza. Gdy gracz podejdzie zbyt blisko niego - zniknie on śmiejąc się złowrogo. Gracz zostanie wtedy uwięziony wewnątrz okalającej go bariery. Po chwili w tej pułapce zaczną pojawiać się przeciwnicy - inkarnacje Lotosu podobne do cienia lub czarnego dymu. Walce będą towarzyszyć przerażające jęki. Gdy gracz pokona wszystkich przeciwników wewnątrz - bariera zniknie. Wtedy będzie mógł iść dalej, a prowadzić go będzie od tego miejsca ciemny ślad unoszący się w powietrzu (podobny do czarnego dymu). Podążając za nim gracz znów trafi na The Man in The Wall. Będzie on siedział na podłodze. Przywita się z graczem. Gdy gracz znów do niego podejdzie, ten znów zniknie. Po jego zniknięciu ślad będzie prowadzić dalej. Idąc za nim gracz znów zostanie uwięziony wewnątrz bariery i ponownie, aby się wydostać będzie musiał pokonać wszystkich przeciwników. Posuwając się dalej, gracz trafi na The Man in The Wall leżącego na przewróconej kolumnie. Gdy gracz się zbliży, on znów zniknie. Podążając dalej za śladem gracz trafi na niego jeszcze dwa razy, ale za każdym razem, gdy gracz się zbliży, on zniknie wyznaczając kolejny ślad. Gracz spotka go skłonionego i wpatrującego gracza. Gdy The Man in The Wall zniknie gracz zostanie uwięziony. Ponownie pokonanie przeciwników umożliwi podjecie dalszego tropu. Podążając dalej za tropem, gracz trafi na zniszczony Rezerwuar. Przy pęknięciu w nim będzie stał The Man in The Wall. Skoczy w pęknięcie śmiejąc się demonicznie. Ślad będzie tam się kończył, wskazując, że gracz musi zrobić to samo. Jadeitowe Światło Po zeskoczeniu gracz przejdzie w tryb Operatora. Znajdzie się w korytarzu znanego z Apostazji Prolog. The Man in The Wall będzie w nim czekał na gracza. W tle będzie można słyszeć dialog między Lotus i Ballasem z zadania Apostazja Prolog. Gracz musi iść w stronę The Man in The Wall, który będzie prowadził gracza do portalu na końcu korytarza - takiego jak ten w którym odeszła Lotus z Ballasem. W tle będzie słychać jego śmiech. Na samym końcu zniknie on w portalu - co gracz musi też zrobić. Komnata Świadomych Portal przeniesie Operatora do Komnaty Świadomych. W tej sekwencji gracz straci kontrole nad swoja postacią, a zamiast tego Operator będzie poruszać się za pomocą Zrywów Pustki do określonych miejsc oznaczonych świecącym światłem. 229x229px|leftGracz będzie w dziwnym ciemnym korytarzu na którego końcu będzie widział pomarańczowe światło - wyjście na sale. Podczas gdy gracz będzie przemierzał korytarz za pomocą Zrywów, w tle będzie słychać monolog. Na końcu korytarza ukaże się sala z dziwnymi strukturami oraz ołtarzem na środku. Sala będzie oświetlona pomarańczowym światłem. Gracz musi poruszać się po sali za pomocą Zrywów. 192x192px|rightPo pierwszym przemieszczeniu się po sali, gracz zauważa Ballasa. Rozpacza on nad utratą swojego pięknego ciała i przeklina Lotus za jej oszustwo. Nagle oko Ballasa Zaczyna świecić, co sprawia mu ból. Sugeruje on też, że teraz tym okiem widzi Lotus. Zaczyna niespokojny chodzić po pokoju, rozglądając się oraz dalej prowadząc swój monolog. Od teraz gracz poruszając się za pomocą Zrywów, musi szukać punktów światła, tak żeby nie zostać zauważonym przez Ballasa. U góry ekranu pojawi się pasek, który będzie oznajmiał, jak bardzo gracz jest widoczny. Jeśli pasek opróżni się, Ballas zauważy gracza i misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Podczas wędrówki po sali Ballas, będzie narzekał na swój stan. Co pewien czas będzie także przyzywał kawałki miecza na środek ołtarzu. Gdy zda sobie sprawę z obecności "diabła" kawałki miecza połączą się. Ballas odwróci wtedy wzrok i każe graczowi wziąć ten miecz by zakończyć wojnę. Gracz musi wykonać ostatni Zryw, a gdy Operator znajdzie się przy mieczu, niepewnie chwyci go. Ballas wtedy odwróci się w jego stronę a w tle będzie słychać szept Lotus wołającą Tenno. Orbiter Gracz znów pojawia się na swoim Orbiterze. Operator jest w Pomieszczeniu Mieszkalnym. Przerażony i upada zasłaniając się rękoma. Zdezorientowany rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy orientuje się, że jest bezpieczny wstaje. Ciekawostki * Ekran ładowania misji w zadaniu jest czarny (normalnie jest animacja lotu statku). Media Galeria Chimera_(7).jpg Chimera_(8).jpg Chimera_(9).jpg |Bariera |Przeciwnicy Chimera_(10).jpg Chimera_(11).jpg Chimera_(12).jpg Chimera_(19).jpg Chimera_(18).jpg Chimera_(4).jpg Chimera_(5).jpg Chimera_(3).jpg Chimera_(15).jpg Chimera_(1).jpg Chimera_(17).jpg Chimera_(13).jpg Chimera_(14).jpg |Wpis w Kodeksie po ukończeniu |Zadanie zalinkowane na czacieZadania Transkrypcja Orbiter Po otwarciu drzwi Pomieszczenia Mieszkalnego * The Man in The Wall: Haha! Lua: Rezerwuar Podążając za śladem * The Man in The Wall: Psst... Hej. * The Man in The Wall: Haha! * The Man in The Wall: '''Hej, dzieciaku! * '''The Man in The Wall: Haha! Jadeitowe Światło Wspomnienia z Apostazji Prolog * Lotus: Nie jestem tym, kim Ci się wydaje. * Ballas: Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś. Jesteś więźniem, tak jak ona kiedyś. * The Man in The Wall: Haha! Komnata Świadomych Po wejściu do komnaty * Ballas: Nie... Nie... Moja piękność, mój wdzięk, moje człowieczeństwo... * Ballas: H-Halo? Nie. Nie ma nadziei. Ah... Pod jej wzrokiem tylko cierpienie. Ale... Ona ofiarowała mi dar życia! Dlaczego miałbym ja zdradzić? Głupcze! To... To nie jest dar! Ona ukradła mi śmierc! Moja doskonałą śmierć. Taka jest jej moc... nade mna. Nad diabłem! Zobaczyliśmy to co chcieliśmy, te diabły i ja. Kochanka... matka! Ale teraz już wiem. Nie jest żadną z tych rzeczy. Jest jastrzębiem - naśladującym śpiew wróbla. Żmiją, co czai się wśród traw. A jej jad... nie rozchodzi się po ciele, ale w Twojej duszy. Te diabły! Co dało ich wielkie pobudzenie - jeśli nie jedynie zniszczenie potencjalnych sojuszników? Czy oni nie widzą? Miłość musi umrzeć. Tak jak zginęła Margulis... kiedy wysłałem ją w Jadeitowe światło. A Lotus... jest jedynie obłokiem na niebie, kształtem stworzonych przecz ich wyobraźnię. Jedynie świadomy jest prawdziwy. Tylko Natah. Więc... powiedz mi, diable. Czy zrozumiałeś już co musisz zrobić? Paracesis. Zabójca Świadomych... Pośpiesz się! Weź to... ideę... to jedyny sposób na zakończenie Waszej wojny. * Lotus: Tenno... Gdy Ballas zauwazy gracza * Ballas: Kto-kto tam jest? Nic... więc... en:Chimera Prologue